Silver Phoenix and Spiderman
by saidiecat
Summary: Finished YAY! Doctor Octopus has decided to put his plan into action! Will our heroes get to the powerless ray in time to save NYC and themselves? Please RR!
1. Origin

"Doesn't everyone dream to be a hero? To soar triumphantly through the city you protect? It has been a dream for every spirited, young soul. Even in the imaginations of children, the perfect outlook of a hero stands. And-"  
  
"Will you please not read your stupid poem out loud?!" A girl who sat next to the poet whispered in a harsh tone.  
  
"Sorry." She replied. The poet was Saidie Wright, a college student with a knack for dazing off into space and not paying attention to her schoolwork. She was small, for a nineteen-year-old. She had long blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and was very shy and awkward. For some obvious reason, she could never stay focused in her math class. She was always busy writing or creating songs and poems. Of course she stayed awake in English, that was her life.  
  
After class was dismissed, Saidie caught up to her friend that had a class next door. Marie Foreman was a little different than Saidie. Short, stubby with a bad temper and attitude.  
  
"Hey, Marie." She greeted her as she exited her classroom.  
  
"Hi, so how's your day so far?"  
  
"Stinks. Melissa Grimsley spat at me again for reading my poem out loud. I was just trying to figure out a really good ending for my hero poem."  
  
Marie chuckled, "No wonder your name's Wright."  
  
"I think its my destiny to be a writer!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"I think it's your destiny to be a loser." Said a snobby voice from behind. The two girls turned to see Melissa Grimsley sneering at them. "Why don't you two go off and daydream about your little heroes coming to rescue you."  
  
Marie glared at her, "Why don't you go sneak into the bathroom for two hours and prune yourself. I think a hair is out of place!"  
  
Melissa couldn't think of a comeback, so she just glared in return and stormed off.  
  
"One day, I'll get her back!" Saidie said. "She's tormented me all throughout high school and she just happened to come to the same college as us!"  
  
"Don't let her get to you," Marie tried soothing her, "She's just a snob who needs some one to pick on to make her feel good about herself."  
  
"You're right," she agreed, "Let's go get lunch."  
  
Saidie and Marie ate their lunches and talked about anything they felt worth talking about. After her meal, Marie told her friend, "Hey, I gotta bail. Meet me tomorrow before school?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Saidie sat alone for a few minutes until she saw a helpful, familiar face. The face was a smart young man with brown hair and brown eyes. She approached him, smiled warmly and said, "Hey Peter."  
  
"Oh, Saidie, hi." He said. He was obviously thinking about something when she walked up.  
  
She sat down next to him. "So, how's it going?"  
  
"Well," he sighed, "Pretty hectic, but you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Okay, I can see you don't want to talk about it. Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't involve any sharp objects or flammable substances."  
  
Saidie laughed, "No! I was just wondering if you had the math notes from today."  
  
"As always." He said smiling, pulling a note pad out from his bag.  
  
"Excellent, may I borrow them?"  
  
"Of course, just make sure you give them back before the final."  
  
Saidie laughed again, "You're so funny, Peter. Oh, and congrats! I saw your handy work on the cover on the Daily Bugle this morning. I'm a big fan of Spider-man, I can't believe you got so close to him! Jameson did a crappy job on the article though."  
  
This time, Peter laughed, "Yea, well, thanks. I think you're the first one to notice my name on the bottom of that picture though."  
  
"I think it's excellent!"  
  
"Thanks a lot, Saidie, I think you just made my day."  
  
"You're welcome, Peter. See ya around." Then Saidie took the notepad and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
On her way to her car, Saidie stopped by her science teacher's lab. "Professor McElean?" she called out.  
  
"Yes?" said a tall skinny woman at a desk covered in papers, "Oh, Saidie Wright, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I have my extra credit essay." She replied handing her the essay.  
  
"Oh, thank you, I'll grade it tonight."  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Saidie paused when she saw a giant machine in the corner guarded by yellow tape. It was cylindrical in shape and tanks of a strange liquid were contained on the sides of the cylinder machine. "What's that?"  
  
"Oh, that's this thing I had an idea for. It's supposed to turn humans into super soldiers. It permanently enhances a person's strength, stamina and agility. It also injects them with liquid metal that survives underneath the skin. It comes out and hardens whenever the person wishes. I thought that the army would love this, but it didn't work when I presented it to them."  
  
"Cool. Sounds crazy, I love it." Saidie giggled.  
  
"You always did like the strange things of life. Like all the heroes you talk about."  
  
"What can I say?" She said as she headed out the door, "I love 'em!"  
  
On the way home in her car, Saidie was travelling down a busy highway down Manhattan, when suddenly a flash of blue and red caught her eye. None other than Spider-man swung right over her highway. He was heading straight for her car! She sat open-mouthed as he swung right over her car and waved as he went by. Saidie couldn't believe what just happened to her. All of the sudden, she realized she had a camera in her bag. She snatched it out, aimed, but Spider-man was already gone. Disappointed, she threw the camera on her passenger seat, knocking over a pile of papers. She did a double take at the papers and saw her science essay on the seat.  
  
"Oh-no! I gave Professor McElean the wrong paper!" She quickly did a U-turn and headed back to the college.  
  
"Professor?" she called as she opened her lab's door. No answer. "Professor McElean?" Still no answer. "Oh well, I'll just switch the papers."  
  
After doing her duty, she noticed the super soldier machine. "Hmmm, I guess she wouldn't mind if I took one little look."  
  
Her smile widened as she stepped over the yellow tape. She saluted an invisible official and announced "Thank you sir, for letting me be the first to become one of your super soldiers."  
  
She spoke in place of "sir", "Your first assignment, Wright, is to find Spider-man and find his true identity."  
  
"Yes sir!" she said as she pushed the button to open the doors to the contraption. She felt a bit childish playing with it, but hey, she was a child at heart. She stepped in and closed the door and began to sing a patriotic-like song "Super-soldier-Wright, what a strong girl, she can beat up any bad guy she sees, Super-soldier-Wri-" She was suddenly cut off by a recording of Professor McElean's voice.  
  
"Specimen acquired, medium in size, female. Enhancement process commencing."  
  
"What?!" Saidie screamed, "She said it didn't work!! Help! Professor, somebody HELP!!"  
  
But Professor McElean was in the teacher's lounge, no where near her lab. No one was near the lab. Saidie still screamed for help. As the small, cylindrical tank began filling with a silver, oily liquid, Saidie cried, "Oh God, I'm going to die!" and she blacked out.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Superhuman Hangover

This is kind of like an alternate universe story, there is no Gwen or MJ, it's just a little different.  
  
  
  
Spider-man had just swung over Saidie Wright's car and headed to his apartment. It could have been a waste of his time, but he felt that Saidie deserved it for making Peter feel so good today, and after all, she is a fan. He swung into his open window and began putting clothes over his costume. He smiled thinking of how Saidie felt seeing her hero fly over her car. "Must've been great." He sighed.  
  
Hours and hours had passed since Saidie had stepped into the super soldier machine. She was still passed out when the door to the machine opened and her wet, limp body flopped out. The impact to the floor made her slowly rise.  
  
"Ugh, what happened.." she groaned. "I-I need to go home." Without remembering what happened just hours ago, she began to walk home, forgetting her car.  
  
She stumbled down the sidewalks in the drizzling rain and was in a walking, unthinking consciousness. Something she did notice, was a cold hand grasp onto her arm and a sharp, metal object being held to her neck. A fairly large man had leapt from an alleyway and pulled her back into it demanding her money and jewelry. As if it were nothing, she slid out of his grasp and mumbled, "I don't have anything."  
  
The man pulled her back, "You know, I think you do!"  
  
Saidie looked at him right in the face, "Look, you don't want to mess with me right now, okay?"  
  
The mugger grabbed her face with a gloved hand, "I don't care what you say girlie."  
  
"I said, don't mess with me!" she growled as she reached a fist back and slammed it to the mugger's jaw. Teeth and blood flew out of his mouth.  
  
"Oh! Oh God! I'm sorry lady, I-I-I didn't mean to bother you, ah, my mouth!" he dropped the knife and put his hands up in defense, "Please don't hurt me anymore!" And the large man turned small and began to cry.  
  
Without returning a comment, Saidie turned and walked away and left the man to cry. Her thoughts still weren't catching up to her, what she did back there was instinct. She was still on her internal mission to go home. Sooner or later she did make it. She crawled up the stairs to her apartment, unlocked her door and locked it back behind her. She grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
At lunch, in the cafeteria the next day, Peter Parker looked all over for Saidie. "Great," he sighed, "Where is she? I need those notes! I hope everything's all right, she's never missed a day of school so far."  
  
Peter then spotted Marie, "Hey Marie!" he called, "Have you seen Saidie."  
  
"No, not at all today. I wish in knew where she was, she was supposed to meet me this morning." She replied.  
  
Later on, Saidie woke up to the shrill ring of her telephone. She answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Saidie, did you forget something today?" It was Marie.  
  
"Uhhh-"  
  
"School? Ring a bell? You totally skipped today!" Marie wasn't angry, just disappointed.  
  
"Uh, I don't feel too good today." Saidie said in a sick-like voice.  
  
"Is everything all right, want me to come over?"  
  
"No, no, it's okay. I'm starting to feel better."  
  
"Okay, I hope I see you at school tomorrow." Marie's voice was again disappointed because her friend didn't want her to help.  
  
"Bye." Saidie hung up the phone and stood up lazily.  
  
She walked to the bathroom and peered at herself through the mirror. "What happened." She thought a moment, "I remember going back to the college and playing with that machine. It turned on. Oh man, I remember that mugger! Did I really do that to him? Oh, my God, did the super soldier machine really work?" She turned on the cold water and splashed a handful on her face. "I need to get something to eat." So Saidie got dressed and headed out.  
  
She went to the nearest fast food place to pick up a burger. When she stepped through the glass doors, she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Peter sitting next to Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson. Saidie knew about Peter and Flash's past. They used to be enemies, but ever since they started going to the same college together, they've been friends.  
  
Saidie waved at Peter and walked over to them. "Hey guys, what's up."  
  
"You weren't in school today." Peter said.  
  
"Yea I didn't feel too good."  
  
"Yea I get the Didn't- feel-like-going-to-school sickness all the time too." Flash joked.  
  
Peter rolled his eyes and went back to Saidie, "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yea I think so."  
  
"Well, good" Harry said smiling, "Then sit down and have burger with us, my treat."  
  
"You just said the magic word!" Saidie laughed  
  
"Hey, how come you won't buy mine?!" Flash said pretending to be mad.  
  
"I'm just being nice, because she's probably had a bad morning." Harry defended.  
  
Saidie laughed and sat down next to Peter, while Harry ordered the hamburgers.  
  
After a few minutes of talking, their burgers were placed on the table. Saidie was about to pick one up, when suddenly she noticed her hand and arm was encased in some weird metal glove. She immediately hid her hand to the side of the booth they sat it.  
  
"Uh, I gotta go, emergency." She said quickly and shot out of the restaurant.  
  
"Saidie, wait!" Peter called after her, but she was gone.  
  
"Wonder what's up with her?" Harry asked.  
  
Peter stayed silent, thinking of the same thing.  
  
Saidie burst into her apartment screaming. Luckily no one lived above or beneath her to hear her scream. Now, metal was covering her chest and starting on her other arm. It felt as if the metal was coming from the very pores in her skin! She didn't stop screaming until her entire body was covered in metal armor.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?!" she screamed to no one as she attempted to rip the armor off her arm, leg, and chest, but it wouldn't budge. Finally a mask appeared over her eyes and nose. She then tried taking that off, but of course it wouldn't. She acted stubborn and angrily tried to force the mask off. She stumbled around tugging on the metal armor until she stumbled too close to the window. The back of her legs hit the windowsill and tripped her. She fell backwards through the window and to the sidewalk, five stories below.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hey, I don't own Spider-man, Peter, or any other of those guys, but I do own Silver Phoenix, Saidie Wright, and all the rest of those. Updates are updated fast, so keep a watch! 


	3. The birth of the Silver Phoenix

The window shattered as Saidie fell backwards through it. She plummeted down five stories and hit the pavement below. The pavement cracked and crumbled beneath her on impact. Amazingly, she wasn't hurt. Her silver armor protected her. A group of people who were nearby ran over.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" someone asked.  
  
Saidie sat up rubbing her head, "Uh yea."  
  
"Woah, are you some kind of super hero?"  
  
"No, I'm-" she stopped and noticed her all silver body, "Wait, I guess I am."  
  
Saidie touched her armor. It was smooth and shiny. For being metal, it wasn't heavy at all, she felt as if she were wearing nothing. "This is amazing," she thought to herself, "I can really be a super hero like Spider- man now!" Saidie stood up and wished that there were some way she could fly. Suddenly, two wing-link jetpacks protruded from her back. "Wow, it's like my own personal metal genie!" And with one leap Saidie was up in the air.  
  
"Yaaaahooooooo!" she cried happily soaring through the clouds. She practiced on making turns, then doing loop-de-loops, then any other tricks she could think of. She stayed in the sky for hours and didn't get tired once. Sooner or later, she noticed she had two little contraptions on her arms with holes on the wrists of her armor. With the right mental command, she found out that her right hand was a gun and her left was a laser- emitting sword. She practiced and played all night in the air, until it was morning and she knew it was time to head home.  
  
Marie was feeling quite awful about how her friend felt, so she grabbed a bag of popcorn and a movie to surprise her. When she was walking up to the apartment building, she saw Peter Parker heading into it.  
  
"Hey Peter!" she called.  
  
"Oh, Marie."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Peter replied, "Well, I saw Saidie yesterday in a restaurant. Me and the guys invited her to stay, but right before she ate she ran out saying she had an emergency."  
  
"Yea, she's been avoiding me as well. Let's go see what's up."  
  
Saidie had just flown in from her broken window when she wondered how to take the armor off. Clearly, it wouldn't move by physical force. While she was pondering this, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Oh, no!" she gasped.  
  
"Saidie?" Marie's voice said through the door, "Me and Peter are coming in."  
  
"Oh no, oh no, they can't see me like this!" she whispered.  
  
The doorknob started to turn. Saidie started to sweat. "Oh, I wish this suit would come off!" she thought. Just before they opened the door, the suit turned back into liquid form and went back into her body.  
  
"Saidie!" Marie exclaimed not expecting to see her soaking wet with sweat and standing next to a broken window. "What happened?!"  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
"You don't know how your window got like that?" Peter asked, confused.  
  
"Uh, no. It was like this when I got home." Saidie smiled the best she could. "I think kids threw a baseball into it. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We've come to keep you company. We got a movie and popcorn." Marie said as if she were taunting her.  
  
"Cool, thanks guys."  
  
  
  
In the dark depths of a place unknown, a group of villainous characters sat at a table together discussing their plans for a most evil future.  
  
"I have the perfect plan," said a short stocky man, with a bowl cut and four long tentacles coming from his body, "I have an invention that will temporarily rid us of Spider-man and any other heroes that get in our way. Just enough time to kill them."  
  
"I'm sick of your inventions and 'ingenious ideas'," said a younger man dressed in a green and yellow spandex costume, with lightning designs all down his sides and his mask, "I say we just go in there, and blow them all away!" He emphasized by making bolts of electricity dance from his fingers.  
  
"Octavius is right," said another man dressed in a green and pink costume with a goblin mask, "We need to find a way to make Spider-man suffer for what he's done!"  
  
"You all can do whatever you want to New York, we just want a piece of Spider-man." A creature with a black living costume said.  
  
"You're not the only one who wants Spider-man, Venom." Said the final man in a plain white mask.  
  
"Please, please, gentlemen," Dr. Octopus calmed them, "This is no time to argue. To defeat the webslinger, we must work together. Now, I have a plan that will involve all your talents. Listen carefully."  
  
The group listened as Octopus revealed his evil scheme.  
  
  
  
After the movie and Marie and Peter left, Saidie couldn't wait to get out there and start fighting crime. First, she had to think of a name for herself. She thought of The Super Soldier, The White Angel, and The Masked Avenger.  
  
"Those are some of the stupidest hero names I've ever heard!" she cried out in aggravation. "I wish I could think of a cool name like, The Silver Phoenix! Hey, wait, that is cool, it fits perfect! Silver Phoenix it is!"  
  
With a very large smile spread over her face, The Silver Phoenix headed out into the world. She flew over skyscrapers, highways, until she came to a building surrounded with police vehicles. She landed next to a single armed cop and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"It's a group of thieves, they took over the bank and they're holding hostages."  
  
"All right, I'm going in!" she said as she started running in.  
  
"Wait, you can't!" the cop yelled after her. But of course, nothing could stop her.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Alright, here's a few things: I know I spelled Phoenix wrong in the title and summary, but I got it covered now. Like I said before, I don't own Spidey, Peter, Doc Ock, Electro, Double G (Green Goblin), Venom, Chameleon, Harry or Flash, I'm just borrowing them! This may not be a very good writing style, but it's one of my first fan fics and I'm writing it as I think of it, so there's my deal. Oh and please review, I love it, I'll R/R yours in return!!!! 


	4. The First Rescue

After ignoring the cop's shouts of "Wait" and "You can't go in there", Silver Phoenix went into the building. No one was in the lobby except the body of a gun victim. Phoenix leaned down next to the man in his early thirties and checked his pulse.  
  
"Oh, man, he's still alive!" she said to herself and whispered to the man. "Sir, can you hear me? You have been shot in the side. Can you take your jacket off?"  
  
The man opened his tear and pain filled eyes and followed the strange woman's orders. He carefully took off his jacket, with the help of the armored heroine and she wrapped it around his stomach, over the wound.  
  
"Now I want you to hold your jacket over the wound to slow the bleeding. As soon as I get those guys, I'll get you out of here."  
  
The man reached out, grabbed her arm and said in a choked voice, "Thank you."  
  
Silver Phoenix smiled and headed into the back office area. There were many large cubicles organized like a small neighborhood. Phoenix couldn't tell which one held the burglars and hostages. Suddenly, her mask allowed her to see through the walls of the cubicles.  
  
'X-ray vision?' she thought, 'No way!'  
  
To her left, a few cubicles back, she saw three figures holding guns and about ten hostages on the floor. She began to creep towards the cubicle, until she could see the backs of one of the thieves. Phoenix aimed her gun and fired. The blast hit his gun and it flew out of his hands. Then all three of the men ran out of the cubicle to attack her.  
  
"What is that thing?" one said.  
  
"I don't care, let's shoot it!" another said.  
  
The two with guns fired at the Silver Phoenix, but with amazing agility and balance, she dodged them all. When she got the chance, she leapt and kicked one in the face, knocking him on his back. She grabbed the unarmed one's head and slammed him into the last one standing. She took all their guns and threw them out a window. Then, she tied up the dazed burglars and let the hostages escape. She went to the injured man in the lobby, picked him up and flew the front doors. The cops stood watching her fly away with the man in awe.  
  
Silver Phoenix burst into the emergency room and put the injured man in good hands. Before she left, a doctor came up to her and shook her hand.  
  
"Thanks, you saved his life. He said he'd like to thank you again. His name is Doyle Brennigan. He'll be in room 105 tomorrow if you want to drop in." the doctor said.  
  
Phoenix simply nodded her head and left the hospital.  
  
When she got home, Saidie released herself from her armor and collapsed on her bed. She slept till morning, when her alarm went off reminding her of school. She got dressed, grabbed her bag and headed off. She had to walk, since she realized she left her car at the college.  
  
As she walked down the sidewalk, she stared at her feet, thinking about what happened yesterday. Most of the moves she made were on instinct, and if she was a real fighter, then think of what she could do. Suddenly, she hit something in her path. She looked up into the face of Peter Parker.  
  
"P-Peter?!" she stammered.  
  
"Hey Saidie, where are you off to?" he asked smiling.  
  
"School."  
  
Peter chuckled, "What for? It's Saturday."  
  
"Saturday?" Saidie exclaimed, "Oh, great, I got up for nothing!"  
  
"Well, since you're up, want to have breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
At the restaurant, Peter ordered pancakes and Saidie had biscuits and gravy.  
  
"So what's been going on?" Peter asked her, "You've been acting kind of strange lately."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I haven't been feeling too good. I think I caught a bug or something. But I'm feeling better now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Woah, look at that!" Saidie exclaimed as she noticed the newspaper on their table. The front page had a picture of a huge diamond on it.  
  
Peter picked it up and read aloud, "The Eye of Rah traveled from Egypt to New York and has arrived today. Tomorrow night, the reveal the diamond in its showcase at the Museum of Natural History. There will be a ball held that night as well to celebrate the diamond's safe arrival."  
  
"Wow, a lot of commotion over a diamond." Saidie said, "Well, I guess it is pretty big."  
  
Peter stayed quiet, he knew something was going to happen at that ball. And it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	5. At the Party

"Hey Pete," Harry called down the hallway.  
  
"Hi Harry." Peter replied. It was Monday at school.  
  
"So," Harry continued as he reached him, "Did you hear about that party going on tonight at the museum?"  
  
"Yeah, I read about it in the news paper."  
  
"Well, you want to go?"  
  
"How did you get tickets?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Come on, Pete, my dad is invited to all these kind of things. He's like a social icon. He said I can bring some of my friends."  
  
"Cool." Peter smiled.  
  
"I was thinking about a double date. You can get hooked up with that Saidie chick, since you guys seem to hit it off so well. And I'll go with her friend Marie, but I don't got nothing for her, just friends."  
  
"Sounds good, I guess." Peter was just glad he was going to the party to be there and stop whatever that would go wrong.  
  
  
  
After school, Saidie immediately put on her armor and headed to the hospital. She decided to go see Doyle Brennigan.  
  
When she reached room 105, she knocked on the door and a voice answered, "Come in."  
  
She walked over to the man's bedside and said softly, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh, it's you." He smiled a bit, "I was hoping you'd come by. You're new in town aren't you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean your super hero self. You're new."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"You see, my father is the owner of that bank. Well, he's in his sixties and getting ready to retire and I was there for my first day of internship."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Silver Phoenix said.  
  
"It's okay, I'm kind of glad it happened. I'm a super hero collector. I collect news articles, stories, pictures, anything of super heroes in our age. It's my hobby. My other hobby is teaching martial arts to children."  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, I was watching you in the bank and noticed you didn't have any moves. I was thinking I could teach you some, help you get better. It's always been my dream to help a hero."  
  
"You want to teach me martial arts?!" Silver Phoenix said raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I think I can handle things by myself."  
  
And she walked out.  
  
When Saidie returned home, her phone rang almost in the instant when she opened the door.  
  
She picked up the receiver and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Saidie." It was Peter Parker.  
  
"Peter!" Saidie exclaimed surprised to hear his voice.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked.  
  
Saidie held back her urge to blab everything that's been happening in her super hero life, "Fine."  
  
"Listen, uh," Peter stuttered nervously, "I know this is kind of short notice, but uh, would you like to come to the party at the museum tonight with me?"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yes, of course Harry and Marie are going too."  
  
"Great, it sounds good to me." Saidie said.  
  
"Cool! I'll see you there at seven."  
  
"Okay, bye Peter."  
  
Saidie had a few nice dresses given to her by her mother. She picked out a red, sleek yet glimmering dress. It fit her form and made her look sexy. She let her hair hang on her shoulders and put on make up. As she looked over herself in the mirror, she said, "Wow, Saidie girl, you clean up nicely!"  
  
Before the party started, the security guards of the museum were going over their drill. At exactly eight 'o clock they would unveil the diamond. The ballroom was only a few feet from the small room for the diamond. Every ten minutes, the guards change shifts. Two guards watched the diamond at all times. And while security went over this drill, two dark figures watched and studied it from the ceiling windows above.  
  
Saidie Wright walked into the museum ballroom, hoping to find Peter and her friends soon. Luckily, Marie was standing by the doors waiting for her.  
  
"Wow, Saidie, you look great!" she complimented.  
  
Marie wore a black cocktail dress. "So do you." Saidie replied.  
  
"Let's go find the guys." Marie said.  
  
"Remember this exactly," a guard said to another, "As soon as we get at our shift near the diamond, Electro will knock out the power. Then, I grab the diamond, while you make sure no one stops us from escaping."  
  
"We got it." Replied the other guard.  
  
"Saidie, Marie!" Harry called over the crowd.  
  
The two girls spotted Harry and Peter standing next to Harry's father, Norman Osborn.  
  
"Saidie, you look amazing!" Peter said smiling.  
  
She blushed and said, "Thanks."  
  
Saidie glanced at Harry's father, she thought about saying hello and introducing herself, but he seemed as if something was bothering him. He kept looking into the room with the diamond in it, then taking a drink, then looking into the room, then taking a drink. It looked like he was waiting for something. He looked like the kind of man that didn't want to be bothered, so she decided to leave him be.  
  
"Whew," Harry sighed, "I'm glad you guys came. These parties are so boring. My dad says it looks better for him if his son accompanies him to social events."  
  
"Let's go get some punch." Peter suggested.  
  
Just as the four were about to head to the food table, the lights went out. A few screams were heard and voices trying to find their dates.  
  
"What's going on?" Saidie cried.  
  
Emergency lights turned on. Saidie and Peter immediately turned their head toward the diamond. The two guards that were watching it were cutting the glass case open. Peter snuck off to an empty office room and changed into Spider-man. Saidie went into a dark corner and covered herself in armor. They emerged at the same time.  
  
When Spider-man spotted her he asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Silver Phoenix!" she replied and thought, 'Yes! This is my big chance to fight alongside Spider-man!'  
  
Spider-man then ran to the jewel thieves. The bigger of the two charged Spider-man and hit him hard in the ribs. Silver Phoenix ran after the smaller one with the jewel. He began to run. She kicked on her thrusters and flew towards him. She attempted to grab him, but he ducked and she latched her fingers onto his scalp. Phoenix tugged and his entire face came off. She was shocked at first as the both stopped. A man with a plain white mask looked at her with piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Ch-Chameleon!" she exclaimed. This was her first contact with one of the bad boys.  
  
"Ah, you know me well, and who might you be?" he said with Russian accent.  
  
"Silver Phoenix."  
  
"Well, 'Silver Phoenix'," he chuckled, "One rule about good versus bad," he reached for his belt, "Newbies don't last very long!" He pulled out a gun and fired two shots into the chest plate of her armor. The impact knocked her back giving the Chameleon a chance to run.  
  
Meanwhile, Spider-man was involved in a slugfest. The large guard threw hard, inhuman punches. Spidey returned the favor with some of his own. Finally, the guard's face and suit melted into a black monstrous form.  
  
"Venom?" Spider-man said, "How'd I guess."  
  
"We don't have time for you, web head!" he growled and threw him into a glass case full of priceless diamonds and jewels. Venom began to flee.  
  
This was the same time the Chameleon was running too. They caught up to each other and Venom picked up Chameleon in one arm and webslinged through the roof with the other.  
  
Spidey and the Phoenix gave chase. Without looking, Phoenix ran into Spider-man, knocking the wind out of both of them. When he got his head together, Spider-man said to the Phoenix.  
  
"That wasn't much help!" he stood up and began to follow the evil duo, "come back when you know what you're doing!"  
  
She knew he was just angry that they got away, but she also knew he was right. 


	6. Lying is Rough

The Silver Phoenix felt pretty bad that she let the Chameleon and Venom get away. It was then when she realized she did need moves. She didn't know anything about fighting. So she decided to visit Doyle Brennigan and reconsider his offer.  
  
"Mr. Brennigan?" she called entering his hospital room.  
  
"Oh, it's you!" he said in a groggy voice, "Silver Phoenix."  
  
She smiled and said, "Yep. So how are you feeling."  
  
"Pretty good, though I've had better days." He tried to laugh a bit.  
  
"I changed my mind," she said suddenly, "I would like you to teach me some fighting moves."  
  
"I figured you might return wanting my help." He coughed. "I'll be released in two days, but I'll teach you a few things here in words."  
  
Silver Phoenix smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Brennigan."  
  
"Call me Doyle."  
  
A few days later-  
  
Marie stormed down the corridor of the school on her way to the parking lot. She passed Peter Parker, who noticed her foul mood and asked, "What's wrong."  
  
"It's Saidie!" she almost yelled at the top of her lungs. "That's the forth time she's ditched me after school. I think something's up, but she won't talk to me!"  
  
"Yea, me too. I tried to call her everyday after the night of the party, but she's never home." He said.  
  
"Something's got to be up, and I'm going to figure out what it is!"  
  
Everyday after school, Saidie would put on her armor and go to Doyle's house to train. Now that he was out of the hospital, he took the Phoenix to the large gym in his basement for physical training. She didn't tell her friends where she was and what she was doing because they'd get suspicious. She just had to think of a really good lie when the time came.  
  
And that time came on a Friday afternoon, Marie left school early to catch Saidie at her house. She waited at her front door until she came home.  
  
"Marie!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Being a friend and worrying about you." She replied.  
  
Saidie dropped her head and knew what this was going to be about.  
  
"What's going on with you?"  
  
Saidie tried thinking of what to say, but she drew a blank, "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
Marie grabbed her by the shoulders, "You know what I mean! Where do you go everyday after school?! Are you avoiding me?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"What about Peter?"  
  
Saidie looked at her with a curious visage, "What about Peter?"  
  
"He's worried sick about you too!"  
  
"He is?"  
  
"He tries to call you every afternoon, but you're off to I don't know where!" Marie's voice softened, "I just wish you'd talk to us. Tell me what's going on."  
  
"I-uh met this guy, Doyle." Saidie said but thought, 'Crap, I didn't mean to mention his name!'  
  
"Doyle? Who's Doyle?"  
  
Saidie had to think fast, who could Doyle be. "He's uh, he's, umm."  
  
"Well."  
  
"He's my boyfriend!" she blurted out.  
  
"What? So that's where you've been?"  
  
"Uh, yea." Saidie replied nervously and thought, 'Stupid, stupid answer Saidie. You couldn't of thought of anything better?'  
  
"Jeez, I wish you would have just told me in the first place."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have told you. But he's expecting me now."  
  
"Alright, alright," Marie sighed, "Just don't forget about your friends."  
  
"I won't. I'll meet you at Don's Burger Joint at one o' clock tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Marie winked at her, "It's a date."  
  
She watched Saidie go into her apartment and shook her head sadly. "Peter won't like this." She said to herself.  
  
Marie went back to the school parking lot, where Peter was waiting for her news on Saidie.  
  
"Well," he said right away.  
  
Marie looked into his desperate eyes and knew she couldn't break him with the hard truth just yet.  
  
"I didn't see her." She said turning away from his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She didn't come to her apartment. But she left me a note that said she would meet us at Don's Burger Joint at one o' clock."  
  
"Alright!" he said happily, "Thanks Marie!"  
  
After a week and a half of straight training, Silver Phoenix was back in the air. She practiced kicking and punching and somersaulting in the air and some on building tops. She just happened to be noticed by a little red and blue Spider-man who was swinging by. He landed beside her on top of a skyscraper.  
  
"Silver Phoenix?" he made sure he got her name right.  
  
"Spider-man?" she said, smiling.  
  
"Listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened at the party a while ago. I didn't mean to get angry at you. I know you were just trying to help."  
  
She laughed, bowed and said in a Japanese man's voice, "You are forgiven." Her voice changed to her own, "I know the Chameleon and Venom are up to something big."  
  
"Yea, I figured that too."  
  
Phoenix grabbed Spider-man's arm, "I want to help you!"  
  
He realized the Phoenix really wanted to help or at least try, so he said, "Sure, just try not to get in the way."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Smerdyakov, Brock, and Dillon. The plan worked perfectly and the Eye of Rah is in my grasp!" Doctor Octopus went on, "Now, gentlemen I can use the diamond to power the laser that I have created. We will put this laser on top of the Chrysler building and fire it over New York. The laser will emit a beam that will leave anyone it touches powerless. Including that blasted web-slinger! Electro, Chameleon and I will stay near the laser and protect it. In the twenty minutes you have, Venom and Green Goblin must destroy Spider-man!"  
  
Twisted smiles smeared over the black and green faces just named to kill their enemy.  
  
"Wait, why can't I kill Spider-man?" Electro whined.  
  
"Because, you need to stay near the laser to charge it." Doc Ock explained.  
  
Chameleon spoke up, "What do I need to do?"  
  
"Disguise yourself of some authority and keep anyone from reaching us on the roof."  
  
Chameleon smiled, "You're all forgetting one thing."  
  
"What?" Doc Ock hissed, knowing there was no flaw to his plan.  
  
"That newbie, Silver Phoenix. She's inexperienced, but she could be a problem."  
  
"It's true, we saw her as well." Venom said.  
  
Octavius smirked, "Well then, she'll just need to be taken care of. Goblin, you should do it."  
  
Green Goblin pounded a fist on the table, "What?!" he yelled, outraged, "I need to kill Spider-man, I want to see him suffer!"  
  
"Calm down, I meant for you to take care of her as soon as possible. Get her out of the way, then we will proceed." Doc Ock let out a howling laughter as the others joined in as well.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Hey ya'll! Just a little reminder that I don't own the guys, well you know their names, but I do own the ones that you've never heard of before.  
  
Oh and if you wouldn't mind, click that little button down there and write sumthin' purty. 


	7. Goblin on the Prowl

Author's Note: I've been getting some really good ideas for Silver Phoenix in the future, and it's going to get good! Well, to me and me mother its going to get good. I don't know about you guys, that's why you should review it and tell me!! There will be more romance and action coming up soon so stay tuned! Oh, and I've said this before, I don't own any of Stan's characters, but I own Silver Phoenix and blah blah blah, okay, on with chapter 7: Goblin on the Prowl! (Yay! Double G in da' house!)  
  
Chapter 7: Goblin on the Prowl  
  
Marie glanced at her watch, then looked back at the door. "Where is she, it's already one thirty!" she growled.  
  
"She'll be here." Peter sighed hopefully.  
  
The two sat at Don's Burger Joint waiting patiently on their friend, Saidie Wright.  
  
"You know, Marie." Peter said, "I'm really starting to like Saidie, but I wish she'd talk to us more. I want to get to know her better."  
  
Marie shook her head sadly, "I don't think that will be happening, Peter, not with this Doyle guy in the picture."  
  
"Doyle guy?" Peter repeated.  
  
  
  
Silver Phoenix just finished a hard day of training when her trainer, Doyle Brennigan asked, "When will you be back?"  
  
"Tomorrow, probably." She replied draping a towel over her shoulders, allowing it to soak up the sweat that beaded on the back of her neck, under her hair.  
  
"You know, it would be a lot easier if you just would let me know who you are. I can promise you with my life I won't tell anyone." He said leaning on his cane.  
  
"I don't think so. I have to keep my secret identity." She said.  
  
"That's not a good enough reason." He said, "I'm your trainer, and your friend, you have to trust me."  
  
Phoenix looked at his face. It was truthful and worthy, just as he proved himself to be. "Alright." She sighed and within a second, the mask on her face disappeared. "My name is Saidie Wright."  
  
Doyle smiled and said, "That's better."  
  
Saidie smiled back, but the smile faded when she noticed the time on the wall.  
  
"It's five till two!" she exclaimed. "Oh no, I'm late! Sorry Doyle, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Saidie rushed out of Doyle's house and into her car. Of course, she was in a rush and the traffic was thick. It was two twenty when she arrived at Don's Burger Joint. She entered in a hurry and looked for Peter and Marie. She only found Peter sitting by his lonesome, at a table covered in used plates and three cups. One was full and Saidie figured it was meant to be hers.  
  
She walked up to him and cried, "Peter, I'm so sorry. Traffic was horrid! Where's Marie?"  
  
"She left." He said quietly, "She got tired of waiting."  
  
Saidie dropped her head and sat down. "Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her palms.  
  
Peter took one of her hands and looked into her eyes, "Saidie, tell me who Doyle is."  
  
"Doyle?!" she questioned defensively and thought, 'Great, Marie told on me!'  
  
"Yes, who is he?" Peter asked again.  
  
"He's just a old friend of mine." She replied squeezing Peter's hand.  
  
'He really must care about me.' She thought, 'But I can't let him know who or what I am. I don't think he's into that super hero thing. But I'm really starting to like Peter, a little more than I should.'  
  
"Well, I'm glad, but I'm still worried that you're gone everyday to go see him." Peter continued.  
  
"It's just I haven't seen him in a long time." Saidie lied, "Like I said he's an old friend. I'm sorry I've been so distant. I promise to see you guys more often."  
  
Peter reached over to touch the side of Saidie's face, which sent a pleasant chill down her spine, "It's okay. But I want to make sure you keep your promise, I want you to call me tomorrow and we'll go do something."  
  
"Okay." Saidie smiled as she stood up.  
  
"And by the way," a grin spread over his face, "I still haven't got those notes from you! I thought you were going to give them back before the final."  
  
Saidie laughed outloud, "I'm sorry about that too. I promise I'll give them back!"  
  
  
  
After her and Peter separated, Saidie changed into the Silver Phoenix to see if she could find Spider-man. She flew over the skyscraper tops searching for a figure swinging around.  
  
Suddenly, something hit her in the back with tremendous impact sending her spiraling down towards the street below. Phoenix quickly gained control and headed back up catching sight of her opponent. She stared in fear at the twisted, cackling face of the Green Goblin.  
  
"You must be the Silver Phoenix." Goblin said crossing his arms, "Are you ready to play, little girl?"  
  
"Oh yea!" Phoenix called back, "But be careful, I play rough!"  
  
Then at the same time, Phoenix aimed her gun arm at the Goblin's head and the Goblin reached back, ready to throw a bomb.  
  
'As soon as I shoot, he'll throw that bomb!' she thought.  
  
The heroine and the villain hovered in the air, staring at each other, waiting for the other to falter.  
  
Suddenly, Silver Phoenix charged and the Green Goblin threw the bomb. When in range, she fired at the bomb, causing it to explode in air. And with her hard metal shoulder, rammed the Goblin in the ribs.  
  
An "Oof" sound escaped his mouth as the wind was knocked out of him. His feet slipped off of his glider and he started falling. Phoenix grabbed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Still falling, Silver Phoenix threw punches to the Goblin's head.  
  
Goblin finally regained his strength and pulled the armored girl off his body. Only a few feet from the asphalt, his glider flew underneath him and caught him. He was back in the air along with the Silver Phoenix.  
  
"Good show," he complimented, "but I'll be back to finish this later." And he blasted off, cackling.  
  
She knew what he was up to. He was going to watch her, wait for her to reveal her identity and attack while she's unprepared. She'd just have to stay in her armor a little longer. So she flew around, surveying the city.  
  
"Hey!" called a familiar voice.  
  
Phoenix stopped on a building top and was joined by Spider-man.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
Phoenix drew him close and said softly, "I'm being followed by the Green Goblin."  
  
Spidey looked around, "Where?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know he's following me."  
  
"Well, he's not going to attack, my spider sense isn't going off."  
  
"Spider sense?" Silver Phoenix asked.  
  
"Yea, I can sense danger before it happens."  
  
"Wow, I wish I had that, then Goblin wouldn't have hit me with that bomb."  
  
Spider-man asked, a little worried, "You fought Gobby?"  
  
"Yea, I got him good, but he's not easy to keep down."  
  
The man in red and blue tights placed his hands on Phoenix's shoulders, "Well, now that he knows what you've got, he'll be back and be extremely hard to fight on your own."  
  
"I've been training."  
  
"That's good," Spidey smiled beneath his mask, "but still, the Green Goblin is hard for ME to fight. He was just testing you. For sure, he WILL be back."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next chapter: When Goblins talk truth and friends lie.  
  
Come on, push that button pleeeeeese!!! 


	8. When Goblins talk truth and friends lie

Chapter 8: When Goblins Talk Truth and Friends Lie.  
  
  
  
Spider-man and the Silver Phoenix stood on the building top, with Green Goblin somewhere in the city watching them.  
  
"I know Chameleon and Venom took that diamond for a purpose. They didn't take it to make their secret hideout pretty. And now, after what you tell me, I think Gobby could be in on it too." Spider-man explained.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed the Phoenix, "but they must have a bigger brain in the outfit. They probably took the diamond to power something."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Come on, Spidey, that's what all the other bad guys steal diamonds for."  
  
Spider-man laughed, "Well, I'm going down to the police station to see who's all out on the loose that might be in this. You, meanwhile, try to avoid the Goblin."  
  
"Aye, aye, cap'n." She replied saluting him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Silver Phoenix felt like she was going through a state of paranoia, always looking over her shoulder for a green figure. But of course, the Goblin stayed well hidden. Finally, she got tired of running and stopped in midair. Ignoring Spider-man's instructions, she called out to the Green Goblin, "Alright! Come out and fight me! I'm not going to run away from you any more!"  
  
Suddenly, a cackling figure started flying towards her from the sky. "As you wish, my dear!" he laughed.  
  
Green Goblin was now right in front of her, looking her in the eye.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Phoenix taunted.  
  
"Well, well, I see you are in league with that Parker brat!" he hissed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Goblin put a gloved hand to his mouth and said sarcastically, "Oh, my, did I just reveal Spider-man's biggest secret?"  
  
Phoenix just stared, unbelieving in the insane man's face.  
  
"It's true!" he put his hand to his heart, "scout's honor! Spider-man is Peter Parker. I did a little stalking a while ago. I just never told my companions because I figured I could use it to my advantage. Why, do you know the Parker boy?"  
  
Silver Phoenix glared into the twisted mask and yelled, "You lie!" With that, she shot towards the Green Goblin and pinned him to a bricked side of a skyscraper.  
  
"Why don't you follow him one day. See for yourself." He said, not yet resisting against Phoenix's strength. "I don't want to waste my energy on you. But there will be someone to take my place. I'm too, what's a good word, advanced for you. You wouldn't last two minutes against me."  
  
"Who are you working with?" she interrogated him.  
  
"Aww, it's no fun if I tell you all my secrets!" he said smiling, "But I will tell you who they are because I have something planned for them and the webslinger! Remember these names: Dmitri Smerdyakov, Eddie Brock, Max Dillon, and Otto Octavius. They are my accomplices."  
  
Speechless, the Silver Phoenix released the Green Goblin and flew away. A freakish smile smeared across Goblin's face.  
  
"Now, I will be able to get back at that Octavius and Spider-man!" he said.  
  
  
  
Phoenix met Spider-man on top of the police station.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"I met up with the Green Goblin."  
  
"What happened? Did you get hurt?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, he actually talked to me and told me his partners names. Chameleon, Venom, Electro and Dr. Octopus. I think he has ulterior motives."  
  
"Hmph, same guys that escaped from prison recently."  
  
An awkward silence stood between them. Phoenix thought about asking him if he was Peter Parker like the Green Goblin said.  
  
Finally Spider-man said, "What else did Gobby tell you?"  
  
"He told me he wasn't going to fight me. He said he was too strong and that he'd send somebody else."  
  
"That's strange, for the Green Goblin. Usually he'd love to take people like you out." Spider-man crossed his arms and thought a moment of why he might of let the Phoenix go.  
  
"He HAS to have ulterior motives. No doubt about that. Well, it might be good if you stay in low profile for a while. I'll try and start looking for where Gobby and his friends hide tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" she said and realized the sun was already setting. "Okay."  
  
As Spidey webslinged away, the Goblin's words found their way back into the Phoenix's mind. "Why don't you follow him one day. See for yourself." That's when Phoenix carefully began to chase Spider-man.  
  
'I have to be careful so I don't set off that spider sense of his.' She thought to herself as she jumped building to building, staying a safe distance away from him.  
  
Her heart jumped to her throat when Spider-man swung into a dark alley. 'Did he know I was following him and waiting for me to enter that alley?' She chuckled quietly and slapped her forehead, 'This is so stupid. Peter can't be Spider-man!'  
  
Her heart jumped back into her throat again when she saw Peter walk out of the alley. "I-it's true!" she said softly, "Goblin was right! I must've sounded so stupid to him when I was drooling over Spider-man right in front of him!" She shook her head and blasted off to her apartment.  
  
  
  
In the Syndicate of Evil's hideout, a silent figure shifted in the darkness. The Syndicate were all sleeping. It was two in the morning. Lying next to a large ray gun were five metallic belts.  
  
"Ah, yes," whispered the voice of the figure, "The belts that will protect us from the ray. This is my chance to get back at Octavius for stealing my plans for the power stealer ray. He still has no idea that I am Norman Osborn, his business rival!"  
  
The Green Goblin then snapped a few wires inside four of the belts and set one to the side so he knew which one was the working one and which ones were the duds.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 9: Electric Shock 


	9. Electric Shock

Chapter 9: Electric Shock  
  
  
  
Max Dillion a.k.a. Electro knew something was up when the Green Goblin asked him to talk in private.  
  
"I have a job for you." He said immediately, "You want to prove yourself to the other guys?"  
  
"Sure, but-" Goblin cut him off.  
  
"Ah, no questions yet. I want you to get rid of Silver Phoenix."  
  
Electro cocked his head, "But I thought Octopus told you to do it."  
  
"You gonna let him boss us around. Besides, I think you have potential, I want you to kill her and maybe when you learn skills, you and I will take over Octavius after his 'plan' is finished."  
  
The human dynamo crossed his arms, "So you're saying that if I kill Silver Phoenix, get a name for myself and then get rid of our boss and partners?"  
  
"Exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Electro smiled, "I like it."  
  
As Dillon walked away and agreeing to Goblin's plan, the Green Goblin said to himself, "Just takes a few lies to convince that idiot."  
  
  
  
Saidie Wright paced around her apartment the day after she found out Peter's secret, "I can't believe all this time and he didn't tell me! Well, like I have room to talk! Oh, man, should I tell him?!"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Saidie opened it to reveal Peter Parker.  
  
"PETER?!" she screamed and slammed the door in his face.  
  
'God, Saidie calm down he'll become suspicious!' she thought and opened the door again.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you."  
  
He smiled, "So you slam the door in my nose?"  
  
"Sorry." She tried to chuckle.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Uhh, yea, sure." She opened the door wider to let him in.  
  
"I thought you were going to call me today and we'd go on a date."  
  
Saidie squeezed her hands together, "Oh, I'm sorry Peter, I've been having trouble lately."  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders, "Is everything alright, is someone bothering you?"  
  
"N-no, its nothing."  
  
Peter suddenly held her to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her ribcage. "Please, talk to me. I'll help you."  
  
Saidie didn't respond.  
  
He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, still holding his embrace. "I want to get to know you better, Saidie. I can't if you won't talk to me."  
  
She half-smiled and said, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"You." He said softly, leaning in. Their lips almost touched when Saidie pulled out of his grasp.  
  
"I can't." she sighed turning her back to him.  
  
"Saidie, please."  
  
"I will tell you one day, just not now. One day. Please, go, I will call you."  
  
Peter looked at his feet, 'Great, how'd I screw this one up?' he thought. "Last time you said that, you never did."  
  
"I will."  
  
He shook his head sadly and walked out. 'What could she be possibly hiding?'  
  
Saidie needed time to think, so she put on her armor and went to the skies.  
  
'How am I going to tell Peter that I know? I wonder what he would say. He'd probably be pretty mad that I followed him. What would he say if I told him I was the Silver Phoenix? He'd probably get mad that I never told him. God, I'm so confused.'  
  
By this time, the Phoenix felt a presence behind her. She figured it was Spider-man.  
  
"Hey." She sighed turning around.  
  
"Hi, how are you." Said a man who was definitely not Spider-man. The man was wearing green spandex costume with lightning bolts running down the sides. He also wore a mask with bolts going every which way.  
  
"W-who are you?!" Silver Phoenix asked.  
  
He floated on a lightning bolt that emitted from his feet. "I am called Electro. I'm here to take you out."  
  
"Boy, I hope you mean out to lunch." She said smiling, not in the mood for another super-powered freak to get in her way.  
  
Electro chuckled then raised his palm. Electric force burst from his skin towards Phoenix. Seconds before the blast would have knocked her out of the air, she dodged and landed on a building top.  
  
In a few seconds, the sky was turned into a firing range. Lasers and electricity bolts flew everywhere. Phoenix fired at Electro, and he fired at her. But Phoenix at one point was not quick enough to dodge. A bolt hit her right in the shoulder. She lost control of her rockets and went to the ground. When she hit, the world around her was spinning and she looked up at Electro as if he were Death himself. As she closed her eyes to accept her fate, she felt strange when it didn't come.  
  
She opened her eyes to see Electro spun into a cocoon of webbing. Spider- man landed beside her and helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
'This is it, you've got to think of a way to tell him.' She thought, 'Ah, I have it.'  
  
"I'm fine," she replied, "Uh, will you meet me on the building right there," she pointed, "in one hour? I have some important news for you."  
  
"You can't tell me now?"  
  
"Uh.. no. Please, will you?"  
  
Spidey shrugged, "Yeah."  
  
Phoenix smiled and flew off.  
  
  
  
At her apartment Saidie thought of a way to break it to Spider-man, er Peter, whatever. She set the time, now she had to set it right. Within the hour of waiting, it began to rain. Saidie paced around her room until she saw something that gave her an idea.  
  
  
  
Spider-man was there, in the drizzling rain waiting on Silver Phoenix.  
  
"What could possibly be so important?" he asked himself. He shivered a bit. The rain was cold, but he kind of made a promise and he didn't intend to break it. All of the sudden, he heard a thud behind him. It was the Silver Phoenix landing on the other side of the roof. He noticed she had something in her hand.  
  
When she approached him, he saw that she wasn't happy about something.  
  
Then she spoke, almost in a whisper, "Whatever you may think after this night, I just want to say I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" he asked, confused.  
  
Then she handed him the thing she had and began to walk away. He looked at it. It was a pad of paper doppled with raindrops. Written in a very familiar handwriting, on the cover it said: Peter Parker; Notes for College Algebra. He made a silent gasp.  
  
'She knows who I am? Wait, I gave these to Saidie!'  
  
Then he looked back at the Silver Phoenix, she was at the edge of the roof about to fly away.  
  
"S-Saidie?" he called out, still sounding confused.  
  
When she slowly turned around, he could see that she was crying, "Peter, I'm so sorry." And she fell to her knees and sobbed.  
  
Peter ripped off his mask and ran to her. He went to his knees as well and lifted her face. She allowed her mask to disappear and she looked into his eyes.  
  
'What do I say to her?' he thought desperately and said, "Don't cry, Saidie."  
  
Then, they both leaned in towards each other and their lips met. Peter wrapped his arms around her and Saidie did the same. And they stayed in that embrace for a while, and their troubles just disappeared.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. The Beginning of the End

AN: This chapter may be a little short, but it's crucial to the story. Read and enjoy. Oh, and a little commercial for you all: everyone should read my Kinetica fanfic in the miscellaneous RPG games. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End  
  
"What was that idiot Dillon thinking?! Taking on Silver Phoenix and Spider- man at the same time!" Octavius yelled.  
  
"We can do it without Electro." Chameleon pointed out.  
  
Doctor Octopus relaxed, "Yes, you're right, but we must move quickly. It has to be tonight. This Silver Phoenix will be affected by the ray anyway and when you see her, kill her."  
  
  
  
"-after I saved Doyle from the bank robbers, he agreed to teach me how to fight. And that's everything." Saidie just finished up her super hero story to Peter.  
  
"So that's who Doyle really is." He laughed.  
  
"Yes. I need to see him again and thank him. After we defeat the Syndicate of Evil of course."  
  
Peter shook his head, "No way, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?!" she protested.  
  
"I don't want you getting hurt out there. These are tough guys."  
  
"You think you can handle it by yourself?! I don't want you getting hurt either!" Saidie's tone began to rise.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but you don't need to worry about me. You should just stay out of it."  
  
If there was one way to make Saidie really angry, it was to keep her out of things. She stood up and yelled, "You want me out of it?! Fine I'm out of it! Forever!"  
  
She encased herself in the Silver Phoenix armor and flew out of her window.  
  
"Saidie!" he called, but he knew he couldn't stop her. He thought it wise not to follow her as well.  
  
Silver Phoenix landed on top of Marie's dorm room and changed into Saidie. Then, she knocked on her door.  
  
Marie answered, "Saidie! Hi!" she greeted her friend by giving her a hug. "Its about time you come to see me!"  
  
"Can we talk?" Saidie asked.  
  
And so, Saidie told her story of how she played with the machine and it turned her into a super being. She went on about Doyle Brennigan and the recent episode with Peter. Her reaction was quite nicer than Saidie expected.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy! I thought you were in some gang or you were turning into a druggie. And I'm glad you and Peter finally got together."  
  
"You're happy?" she asked surprised, "I thought you'd be mad at me for lying."  
  
"I'm just glad you did tell me." She hesitated and asked, "Can I see you as the Silver Phoenix?"  
  
Saidie chuckled, "Sure." And she covered herself in armor.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it, my best friend is a super hero!"  
  
Saidie laughed this time, "Well, I'm going to go. I've got more thinking to do."  
  
"Alright, call me."  
  
She nodded and flew out of Marie's window (Yes, of course everyone in NYC leaves their windows open! How else would the super heroes get in?) towards the ocean.  
  
The Chameleon, disguised as a NYPD officer, evacuated the Chrysler building allowing Octopus to get settled on top without any snoops or security. He put the laser in its position as Green Goblin and Venom waited eagerly to do their job. Chameleon gave the signal and Octopus put the Eye of Rah in the laser.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Chapter: Powerless. 


	11. Powerless

Chapter 11: Powerless  
  
Doctor Octopus stood on top of the Chrysler building with the Eye of Rah in his hands. He made sure he had his belt to protect him from the ray. He placed the diamond in the socket and turned on the ray. The Green Goblin watched in glee as every human or animal in New York City fell powerless. The blue laser rotated hitting everyone. It came back, touched the Goblin, but did nothing. When it hit Doc Ock, his arms fell to the ground.  
  
"My arms!" he yelled, "I can't move them!"  
  
It hit the Chameleon and his disguise disappeared.  
  
"What is going on?!"  
  
Venom's symbiote was sucked from his body revealing a heavily muscled man in boxers.  
  
"Wh-what happened?"  
  
Doctor Octopus noticed that the Green Goblin was unaffected. He took off his belt and saw inside the wires that were cut.  
  
"Goblin!" he called, "What is the meaning of this?!"  
  
Green Goblin laughed out loud, "Revenge is so sweet!" he laughed again.  
  
"You did this!"  
  
"Maybe you'll think twice next time before you steal someone's invention!" his smiling visage turned into an evil glare, "The powerless ray was mine!"  
  
"O-Osborn?" Octopus realized, "You're the Green Goblin?"  
  
His smile returned, "I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out. When I knew you stole my plans, I made sure I got into your syndicate. I didn't have the time to kill the Silver Phoenix, so I talked Dillon into it. It's not my fault he's such an idiot. Now, I will kill Spider-man, Silver Phoenix and return in time to kill you."  
  
Then he hopped on his glider and flew off.  
  
Seconds before that happened.  
  
Peter was watching the news at his house. The breaking news was that Dr. Octopus was on top of the Chrysler building constructing a machine resembling a large gun. He was immediately out the window in his Spider-man costume. He didn't get very far when a laser hit him in the chest and he suddenly lost his sense of balance and fell to the street. He noticed the people around him were crawling on the streets, with no strength. Spidey's muscular body shrunk into his old thin and lanky one. His body felt like a ton of bricks. He was too weak even to stand up. He then noticed someone flying toward him. With blurred vision, he looked up at the Green Goblin.  
  
Seconds before that happened.  
  
Silver Phoenix flew over the ocean. She was upset with Peter. She'd gone this far, why wouldn't he let her go on and help? She could see New York City in the distance. Suddenly, the city was encased in blue lasers shooting in every direction.  
  
"Oh no!" she gasped and headed over there.  
  
She started heading towards Peter's apartment to see if he was alright. There, on the ground, she saw a scrawny Spider-man, his costume hanging off of him, facing the Green Goblin.  
  
"Spider-man!" she called.  
  
Both men turned their heads.  
  
"Go Phoenix, don't worry about me!" he called back, "On top of the Chrysler building! GET THE EYE OF RAH!!"  
  
She immediately took off.  
  
"NO!" the Green Goblin squealed and gave chase to her. He thought, 'How did she-nevermind, I've got twenty minutes until the laser's affects wear off! I need to kill them!'  
  
Silver Phoenix flew as fast as she could with the Goblin on her tail. He was throwing all his bombs at her to try and stop her. Phoenix could feel the hear of the bombs she dodged each of them. Soon, the Chrysler building was in sight.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Next Chapter: Ock's End  
  
Two chapters to go! 


	12. Ock's End

Chapter 12: Ock's End  
  
Silver Phoenix flew as fast as she could with the Green Goblin right at her feet. He was so close behind her that when Phoenix did a sudden turn upward to avoid hitting the Chrysler building, Green Goblin smashed into it. Then she flew over the gun, grabbed the Eye of Rah and started to go. But taking the jewel reversed the laser's effects and everyone got their strength back. Suddenly, four metallic tentacles went for Silver Phoenix and the jewel. With the diamond under one arm, Phoenix fought against Ock's arms. Meanwhile, Chameleon was regained and began shooting at the Phoenix. Every time she would kick a tentacle away, another came along with a bullet from the Chameleon. She couldn't hold them, so she attempted to flee.  
  
"You won't get away that easily!" Octopus hissed and grabbed her ankle.  
  
She tried struggling out of his grasp, but his tentacle's strength was stronger. All of the sudden, Spider-man swung by and kicked the tentacle off Silver Phoenix.  
  
"Go find Gobby and Venom!" he told her, "Wait till I get there to fight!"  
  
Silver Phoenix nodded and blasted off. She went to the street where the Green Goblin had fallen. There was a large indentation, but no green suited maniac. She continued her search.  
  
Meanwhile, Spider-man was getting the best of Doc Ock and Chameleon. He webbed Chameleon's gun causing it to backfire and explode in his hands. He dropped to his knees in agony. Then he sprayed Ock in the face. Not knowing where Spidey would strike, Ock flailed his arms in every direction. When he got an open shot, Spider-man used extreme force and kicked Octopus in the back of his head. Octavius fell to the ground, unconscious. Spidey took off his tentacles and webbed Octopus and Chameleon together, unabling them to move.  
  
After he handed them over to the cops, he went out to find Silver Phoenix. He used his spider sense to track her. He found the Green Goblin holding a passed out Phoenix by the neck, thirty stories in the air over a busy highway.  
  
"Nice to see you, web head." He cackled, "If you try to save her, she will die!"  
  
To be concluded.  
  
Next chapter: 13 Is it over?  
  
AN: Yes, yes I know this is a very short chapter, I just felt like ending it there. But there is one more left and after that, there will be a very awesome sequel called "The Symbiote Menace" it's gonna be so cool! 


	13. Is it over?

Chapter 13: Is it over?  
  
  
  
"You always ruin my plans!" Goblin yelled, "Now, you've got your little girlfriend to help you!"  
  
Spider-man stayed at a safe distance, "What do you want Goblin?"  
  
"You dead!" he replied.  
  
"Fine, let's make a trade. Take me in Phoenix's place."  
  
"No deal Spider-man! I'm wise to your tricks. First, I'm going to kill her, then you!"  
  
Silver Phoenix finally woke slowly without the Goblin knowing. In a few seconds she was fully recovered and in one swift movement, she lifted her legs and wrapped her feet around the Goblin's neck. She squeezed as his voice choked out, "Curse you Silver Phoenix!"  
  
He let her go and she let him go. While Goblin took a break to catch his breath, Phoenix flew around and kicked him in the back. Raged, Goblin turned and punched Phoenix in the jaw. She retaliated with a knee to the stomach. He pulled her hair and punched her again.  
  
Suddenly a little white webline wrapped around Goblin's ankles and pulled him to the ground. He couldn't break the webline to get up.  
  
"It's over, Gobby." Spidey said landing next to Phoenix, "You lose."  
  
"I don't think so!" he replied with a cackle and he pulled a small orange ball from his sack and threw it at their feet. Smoke burst from the ball, blurring the heroes' vision.  
  
"A smoke bomb!" Phoenix yelled.  
  
After the smoke cleared, the Green Goblin was gone.  
  
  
  
The two super heroes headed to Saidie's apartment and collapsed on the couches. In the morning, the two woke to a knock at the door. Luckily Peter picked up some clothes before heading to Saidie's and he quickly redressed. Marie walked in, a bit surprised to see Peter there.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it going?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Spider-man and I just saved New York City." Saidie said with a proud smile.  
  
Marie glanced nervously at Peter. "It's okay." Saidie laughed, "He knows too."  
  
"Well tell me what happened." Saidie's friend said sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Let's have breakfast first." Peter suggested.  
  
Peter and Saidie did the cooking while Marie set the table. While in the kitchen, Saidie grabbed Peter's arm and whispered, "Do you think it's over?"  
  
He looked into her face and answered, "I don't know, we still never found Venom or Gobby." He leaned in and kissed her softly, "Don't worry, we'll take care of it when the time comes."  
  
"Oh, and pretend you've never heard the story when I tell Marie, okay?" Saidie smiled.  
  
Peter nodded and there was another knock on the door. Saidie answered it.  
  
"Doyle!" she exclaimed, hugging him.  
  
"Hello Saidie." He replied, "I haven't seen you in a while. I was coming to see if you were okay."  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you all about what happened! Come in and have breakfast!"  
  
Doyle sat down as Peter brought the food out.  
  
"Start from the beginning!" Marie asked as Saidie sat down.  
  
"Alright," Saidie began, "It all started with this machine-----"  
  
The End  
  
"It is time!" hissed a hideous red monster, who came crashing through his prison wall and headed for New York City.  
  
To be continued in the sequel: The Symbiote Menace 


End file.
